fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Hadsow Guard
The Hadsow Guard are a body of Imperial guardsmen on their homeworld, Tsim (pronounced SIM) they are a strong and hardy bunch as they live very near to the eye of Terror. History Tsim was a agri world very early on relying on Cadian regiment's to offer protection. As Chaos started to weave destruction near the Eye of Terror, the departo surveyors noticed how effectively the Tsim residents performed. Tsim over nearly two hundred years of construction became a hive/ agri world. The new size of the planet made travellers all around come to the planet and over the years the culture became more diverse. The High lords of Terra had plans to brew regiment's of special guardsmen from the planets stock. A PDF had started to grow on the World. Travellers stayed clear of joining the ranks, but to the people of Tism this was a chance to prove themselves. The PDF were outfitted the same as Cadians with just a few vehicles to the world but it was a source of pride for the original Tsim resident's. The Departo Munitorum had sent the equipment there but noticed that Tsim resident's were capable of amazing speeds and agility even in battle dress, PDF heavy weapons teams could run stupidly long distances then other races of guard could, the vehicles sat idly being cared for by non-Tsim originals in the PDF, there was no Tsim original in the vehicle crews. The Departo Munitorum sent observers and came to the conclusion a full regiment could be born from the planet. The regiment's fast paced battle style would need specialised gear, not even the Adeptus Mechanicus would create as it violated their faith the equipment the Munitorum said was needed for the Hadsow was different and they made it without the Mechanicus. The only thing the Mechanicus would create would be the vehicles. Gear and Vehicles The Hadsow use specialized training and equipment, weapons being predominately different to others over the Imperium. They are made with out the knowledge of the Adeptus Mechanicus and such the weapons are not blessed by a tech priest or any other such official. Weapons The Hadsow pattern las-gun: a small folding stock weapon with 4x optics and vertical hand grip. Not often used as personal preference dictates that they will use other weapons then this, which the Tsim find cowardly and to obvious. The Hadsow pattern auto-gun: The more used and cared for weapon. With interchangeable sights, stocks and accessories like torches, bayonets. The most prominent feature found on these in the Hadsow regiment's is a UBGL ( under barrel grenade launcher) a weird sight for a weapon to have two barrels on the same gun, in the hands of infantryman. It also features silencers as it suits the Hadsow. It can have many variants from its default which can have many attachments to submachine, shot gun and sniper. The Hadsow pattern auto pistol: The pistol is given to all guard. With magizines filled with seperate ammunition, such as standard, incendiary, gauge shotgun, flechette shotgun, explosive standard and shot gun, slamfire (a hollow point bullet which when it strikes a target produces enough force to shatter internal organs even if it hits the head. The Hadsow pattern las-pistol: once again not often used compared to the auto pistol. Hadsow pattern rapid auto gun: A bigger more powerful version of the auto gun it's around half as heavy as a heavy bolter. Drum magazine gives it 350 rounds to fire, a bi-pod or tri-pod, torches and 1.5 times sights. The sound is so distinctive whole squads of men have instantly soiled themselves as they hear the screams from silent gun shots as the rapid auto gun has a silencer. Hadsow pattern missile launcher (the boom stick): Perhaps the most expensive weapon in the Hadsow armoury, it's small light weight and comes with many types of warhead to fire, armor piercing, high explosive, biological and the favourite the whistling imploding which is a missile with a small whistle as its ignition it digs into a target and delivers mass power from inside the warhead shattering the wall. Hadsow pattern combat knife/bayonet: A blend of light materials give the Hadsow a amazing knife which when applied to a cultist paints the wall a new colour. Hadsow grenades: Beside Krak and Frag the most common throughout the Imperium, the Hadsow have special acid grenades which can be used to kill but is used primarily for special insertions in to areas through walls. Armor Hadsow pattern helmet: A fairly normal piece of equipment until you press the on button a HUD appears over the eyes, with maps team service tags, ammo counts except magizines as it can vary, biological profiles of the enemy. It is a expensive equipment piece and it fits to only suit one person, the one it's programmed to. Hadsow pattern carpace: The Hadsow don't use flak armor just carpace, this armor is lightweight features no shoulder armor. It has a system over the armor which allows more pouches to fit on which most Hadsow do. But the armor and clothes party trick is its cam-cloak ability. Hadsow pattern boots: feature spikes in the front and bottom to climb and icy environments but have been used as weapons before. Drones The Hadsow have access to numerous prototypes of drones that can be carried by special guardsmen with the training and mind to operate them. Theoretically one of these guards could pilot aerial vehicles and large armoured vehicles. The Mantis: Is a aerial vehicle with foldable wings and tails, so it can fit in a pouch attached to belt of the user. It has a 360° camera which marks enemies and puts them on HUD's in the area. It can feature a gun, but this adds to much weight. The hammer: Is basically a small tank it weighs so much that it's put in a crate for transport inside some vehicles then when needed its brought out and unleashes a 80mm gun with a coaxial grenade launcher. There's another variant which features a flame thrower and plasma gun. Misc Standard equipment is lightened like shovels (entrenching tools) The Hadsow wrist tool: The wrist tool is versatile and fairly basic. It has rope on a ejector inside that can only be used once and a small mid ranged vox inside that's fairly untraceable. Vechicles The Hadsow only mechanics purpose built equitpment. The Spark double rotor: A rotored aerial vehicle which is very silent and fast. Men inside can rope out or it can land it can also carry another vehicle. The sledgehammer: A medium tracked vehicle which carries drones and infantry fighting capabilities. With a barrel which can fire HE rounds. The Battle-hammer: The Battle-hammer is the only vehicle created by the Munitorum, it's a unreliable prototype but in the off chance it works its a vicious tank, that's if it works. The Serpent: A six wheeled light armored vehicle with amphibious capabilities it can be carried in the Spark. It features a Auto cannon and heavy bolter sponsons and hull mounted, point defense las-gun. Relations Allies: (Feel free to add your own) Enemies: (Feel free to add your own) Organization, tactics and battle style The regiment's are laid out as any other Imperial guard regiment but the Hadsow fighting style which due to there speed and agility is fast paced in Urban combat enemies be afraid the silence performed by the Hadsow is almost shadow like. Whole companies can disappear into the shadows and mist. Any blanks amongst the ranks are formed in to a platoon as there isn't many and are a valuable asset. When not in urban combat the Hadsow fight switch the same speed and aggression as any where else. Heavy weapons teams don't exist in the Hadsow the rapid auto gun delivers that mass volley of metal and it can be assigned in to a simple platoon. Hadsow guard have found themselves working alongside Inquisitor's and such. They are very good assassins and have accute hearing. Special Units and ranks. The Ops guard: The smartest guard with enough skill to pilot the drones. They are front line troops with enough experience they also lead squads and platoons in to combat. Mist scouts: Are the elite forces which lead at the front of forces they are mostly made up of the best of the best and some of their numbers are blanks which makes them perfect to fight Eldar and such other psychic based enemies. Quotes By: "Hey Farseer, look who's just snuck up on you" -Captain in the 12th company one of the members of the blank platoons before killing an Eldar Farseer "So the Tau think their safe on top of this mountain with steep sides ha let's prove them wrong" -General Que Solato 15th Regiment CO About: (Feel free to add your own) Category:Commisar Wadders Category:Imperial Guard Regiments